


New Experiences

by Birdschach



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Desperation, Drinking, Gen, Omorashi, Second Person, Wetting, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie and Sole Survivor celebrate her new body, but Curie doesn't know her limits, and things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Experiences

"How are you liking your new body?" you ask Curie, from across the table. 

"Oh, it is magnifique! Though I believe it will take a lot of getting used to." she answered, as she looked around the bar in the Third Rail, taking in the sights. "For instance, everything looks so different when you see with only two eyes!"

"I can imagine." you say, smiling at her. "It's obviously going to be a big change for you, but I can already tell it's going to be for the better."

"Yes! I will be able to make so much progress in my research with the spark of inspiration!" she said, excitement lighting up her face. 

In order to advance her research, you had assisted Curie in her efforts to transfer her memories from an aging Mr. Handy to a Synth body. After a brief time getting used to the basics of a synth body, and a trip to Daisy's to pick up some clothing for her new body, Curie had wanted to celebrate with some drinks at the Third Rail, something she had never hoped to experience. She had decided on a formal dress that fit her excellently, and as such, you had dressed up to match.

"I'm excited to see what you'll accomplish, Curie." you say, excited for what the future might bring. 

Curie grew somewhat flustered, and said "Do not tease poor Curie!" with a slight giggle. 

As you are conversing, Whitechapel Charlie brings you your drinks, and jets off.

"I am glad that you brought us here, I cannot wait to try my first drink! There are countless things for me to experience, that I have read about but never hoped to feel for myself!" Curie said, as she tasted her drink. She nodded, pleased by the taste, and downed it quickly. "Yahoo!" she exclaimed, and beckoned Charlie for another.

"Curie, you might want to take it easy with that." you say, concerned. "You don't know how you'll be affected yet."

"But of course, that is why I must learn, no?" she says, her confidence and curiosity convincing you she could handle it.

"Yes, there is a lot you'll have to learn. But I'd be happy to teach you everything, Curie." you say, and see her face redden slightly once more.

"One thing I do not believe I will ever get used to are these emotions. It is like a constant flurry of information, seeming to get worse when you speak to me. And yet, the feeling is not unpleasant. It is beyond understanding." she said, already working on a new drink Charlie had dropped off.

~X~

The drinking and conversation continued, you and Curie both enjoying a night out. Usually nights were reserved for watching over settlements and helping where needed, or for scavenging and exploring, but the Third Rail was a nice change of pace. While you had stayed restrained, still sipping occasionally from the same drink, Curie had been making the most of the night. She had wanted to try as many drinks as she could, and any she particularly liked she would usually order again.

After the first couple of drinks, she started to giggle more frequently. A couple of times, she became so caught up talking that she forgot to breathe, and you would have to stop her to ensure she didn't pass out halfway through your night out. Of course, once she caught her breath, this would just make her laugh even more.

"These drinks...they cause such strange feelings! I have information about alcohol, though it was more about its sanitation uses in a lab setting." Curie said. "But this is so new, so unique. I knew humans enjoyed it, but never thought it would be so fun! Yet it leaves me with a strange fullness.”

Thinking nothing of it, you say “Well, that's normal when you drink so much. It'll just take some time to process through your body, then it will fade.” while you assumed Curie was simply filling up on drink, it was in fact her bladder that was becoming so full. 

“Intriguing, it is so different to actually feel such things, rather than work off of an encyclopedic knowledge.” she said, crossing her legs, and fidgeting slightly, doing anything that seemed to bring relief from her rapidly filling bladder. 

“What's wrong, Curie? You seem nervous.” you probe, wanting to help her in any way that you could. In response, you received a giggle.

"No, I am not nervous. I just find that this fidgeting, this position, it helps with the pressure." she said, and it finally hits you that maybe there's more going on here than you thought. The way she was crossing her legs, and could hardly sit still, were obvious signs that she had to piss. You also realized just what an awkward situation this could be, considering this was the first time Curie had felt anything like this. 

"Curie, I think it's about time we head out. I was thinking we could split a room at the Hotel Rexford, and call it a night." you say, hoping she would leave with you now, so you could avoid being stuck here while her situation became worse and worse. 

"Awh, but I have not tried everything. If we go now, do you promise we can come back later?" she asked, with a face so hopeful that all you could do was agree, especially with the feelings all her squirming and fidgeting were causing in you. 

"Yes, of course!" you answer, as you rise from the table and help her up. "We can come back any time you'd like."

"Wonderful! I shall await our return with baited breath!" Curie said. As you walked out, it seemed she was walking more slowly than when you came in, though whether that was your imagination or the fullness of her bladder, you couldn't tell. 

~X~

By the time you reached the Hotel Rexford, paid for a room, and walked up the stairs, things were not going well for Curie. She could hardly walk by this point, and it seemed as though she had to keep her hands between her legs to have any hope of holding on. But strangely, that only seemed to thrill her. She hadn't stopped smiling once, and her giggling seemed more frequent, even if it did nearly cause her to piss herself each time. 

"Curie, that full feeling of yours? I was wrong before, I think it's actually a need to...relieve yourself." you say, hoping that while the feeling is new, she has plenty of information on the concept. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "That makes much more sense, but I feel as though I can hardly move, my dear friend." the desperation strained her voice, and you could tell her bladder must be killing her. As you moved towards her, to help walk her to the hotel room's bathroom, she suddenly doubled over. 

The pressure in her bladder surged up in a wave too painful for her to bear, and a spurt of piss escaped her before she could stop it. With her hands jamming her dress between her legs, a dark patch formed. You reached her, and helped her stand up straight. 

"It's okay, Curie, I know this must feel awful, but we'll get you to the bathroom." you say, trying to comfort her. 

"Awful? No, it is actually quite pleasant. I feel such a strange warmth, the relief is very pleasant." she said, giggling. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. It had always been a secret pleasure for you, but hearing Curie so casually say she enjoyed it was almost too much for you. 

The shock stopped you dead in your tracks, but Curie didn't have that brief moment to spare. Before you could regain your composure, Curie let out a moan that was a mix of desperation and pleasure, as her bladder emptied itself. The hot piss soaked through her hands, her dress, and rushed down her legs, splattering onto the floor. It seemed like the torrent would never stop, but after a moment she was empty.

"That was...unexpected." Curie said, still smiling from the pleasure it had brought her. "And we can do that again, yes?"

"Uh...yeah, but it's not something that we can do in public." you say, feeling a strange mixture of dread and excitement for how such a curious and experimentative mind would react to an explanation of fetishes. But you had to make sure Curie understood that these things had their place.


End file.
